Lines
by vivibo
Summary: Series of drabbles. "My name is Rex. His name is Yumil. We aren't friends."
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone~ It's me, KCNF, once again spamming up the Avalon Code fanfiction. This time, it's a series of drabbles! Am I good at making ANYTHING else besides them?

....

.............

No. So, like, um, the genres vary from humor to romance to friendship and all that jazz.

I haven't played in a while, so forgive me if I make any mistakes, but since this is a Pog's point of view, there's bound to be a few mistakes on his/her/its part...Right?

Warning: Blatant overuse of "...".

Summary: I'm just a Pog, and I like taking naps on rocks. After that, there's not much to it, I guess.

Ennnnjoy!

* * *

You know, these rocks are actually very comfortable, they get hit by the sun and then you can take naps on them and...

Oh, um, hello. My name is....Well, actually, I don't have one, because I'm...

Uh...I'm a monster! betcha didn't see that one comin'!(I mean it's not like I'm not confidant in my monster-ness. Don't get any ideas!)

But my species are called Pogs for whatever reason. Though we might not LOOK like it, we're actually very in....Tell..Intell...Intellevision!?

And cute. And we can killyouall!

...

Well, sometimes we can! I believe the LEGENDARY pog could kill an army of humans and Elves! I'm so sure!

I believe!

...OkaysoImadethatupit'snotacrimejeez.

If I had a mouth, I'd sigh. You see, I'm not that strong. Not. At all. A sick goblin could probably take me out!

Yes, it's sad. Feel sorry for me, and my nose. Everyone should love my nose. Seriously.

...

Hey...Wait...What's this feeling? I feel...As if is running through my non-exist-ant blood!

I decided I'm too good for this sunhill place thing, so I headed to the lake mountain thing, and I saw. The. Most. Horrific. Thing. EVERRRRR.

**King Xenonsomething taking a bath**.

...............

* * *

Tia watched with fascination as a Pog ran off squealing to it's hearts content. "Where does it go?" She wondered out loud.

Rempo shrugged, said "To run into a wall." and yelled at her to get a move on, burned a few monsters, and then returned to the book.

Tia briefly wondered if there was a multitasking tournament and if Rempo practised every day for it.

* * *

(I think my A/Ns are longer than my stories.)

Ahahaha, well, how did it go? Good, bad, meh, normal, eh, okay, not that good, etc.?

Well if you have any advice, criticisims, or just want to say "Good job.", then just tell me.

As for updates, I'll update when I have a good idea. :)


	2. We aren't friends

I was sorta disappointed with my last one, so I decided to make it up to ya'll by making a Rex and Yumil fic. ...Not THAT kinda Rex and Yumil fic!

In any case, the summary: My name is Rex. His name is Yumil. We're not friends.

* * *

It was raining hard, and it didn't show any sign of stopping. I was soaking wet and in danger of catching a cold. However, my body refused to move from the grave I was standing in front of.

"_Adorable little Meenya, a princess forever._" I clenched my hands and stared for what seemed like hours at the text.

I could only afford to get Meenya and Mom halfway decent graves. But Dad wasn't as lucky.

The rain was pouring down harder than ever, so I guess I should go back...Where? I didn't have a place to stay, and I didn't have many friends.

And then someone put an umbrella over my head. I didn't turn around, though, even when someone began to talk. "Hey, you alright? You're drenched. Stop standing here and go home already." the person said in a slow kind of way, as though he was cautiously saying every word, just in case something he said offended me.

He failed to not offend me, though.

So, I elbowed him in the stomach. He cried out in pain and fell down on his knees. " What is your problem?!" He demanded, though he kept hissing in pain every few minutes.

"You deserved it." I answered him. I could feel his glare, so I decided to turn around.

The only thing I could say about him? Wimpy. Very wimpy. He looked as if he stayed inside everyday of his childhood. Or maybe he still WAS in his childhood, he was so short. Hm, would Mom be angry at me for hitting a kid? ...Oh, that's right. She can't anymore.

"So I get to hit you back, right?"And with that, he stood up, and slapped me. _With a flower. _Very wimpy, AND very girly.

"Yumil." He said, still glaring at me. I'm guessing that was his name, because I don't even know what kind of person would say Yumil randomly. "Wow, kid your parents must have hated you." I don't have any parents anymore. That made me...Angry. I don't know why, but there was something...Different about this guy, something that made me feel jealous.

His eyes softened and he didn't speak. It was then it hit me; _He didn't have any family, too. _"...Monsters..." He muttered. I patted him on the shoulder. "My name is Rex. Call me T-Rex and die." He half-smiled, and shook my other hand.

We're not friends.

* * *

"Your cooking sucks." I said, seated in Yumil's house. He scoffed. "I bet you can't even make a sandwich, Rex." He then poked at the black mess he called spaghetti, and made a face. "Okay, maybe I need a few lessons in cooking, but it's no THAT ba--" I poked at my plate with a fork. It disintegrated into ashes.

Yumil went silent.

And you know what? Even if he took me in, gave me bad food and some money...

We still aren't friends. Not now. Maybe someday.

* * *

Now I feel somewhat better. I'm a little bit proud. :)

How was it? Good bad, meh, okay, better? Any adice or critisim? Tell meee! :D In any case, Next time will be a Fana/Kamui or Dorothea/Valdo!

Random tidbit: I'm going to a wedding soon. Yay!


End file.
